Urban Fairy
by Diblik
Summary: Arjean had been home schooled all her life, now for a promise made by his father she can go to a normal school, normal? she is one of the few fairies that remain in the mortal world and she daughter of the most prominent count of the light court but soon
1. Once upon a time

First of all tank you very much "ReviewsR4Me" the review you made was wonderful! the friend who beta for me has been a little busy but I made this intro to explain some things, yeah I know every one is wanting a brand new chapter but I'm making it right from the beginning hopefully I will fix all the chappters and will put a new one this week! tnxs again, and by the way I own nothing but the plot,

* * *

Once upon a time, the fairies and people, used to live together, as the time went by the human kind forgot about the magic and the fair folk, many of the fair folk traveled to dream realms trough magic caves and hidden doors, but some of them remained in the human world, keeping and eye in the mortals dreams and the dreams of them.

In time those who remained in the mortal world, took different paths, some of them remained faithful to the tradition of protecting and caring the dreams of the mortals, harvest them in the higher point and like a rose bush, making the dreams blossom.

The others found a way to steal the dreams and feed from them striping the humans from the will to dream again, a broken heart here a painter whit out the will to paint there, they will took the dream of those who striped them from the free flow of magic.

When the court split in two; the light court and the Shadow court , the Shide the noble ones, took the side of the light, been them the most fragile to the disbelieve, they ruled their court waiting the return of the kings beyond the magic gates that will be opened some day, so they keep they old manners and the old traditions.

Mean while the ones that were tired of waiting choose to steal dreams to fight the right to live in the world the hold dear, Joined the Shadow court, the Sluagh lead this court, they were secretive and always talked in whispers. They stopped dreaming whit returning to the magic lands they denied the right to the old kings to came back to the world of the mortals.

And in this way both courts, lived for centuries, both living side by side, both there but almost never meeting. The light court will marry and make alliances whit the mortal monarchs, the Shadow court will manage brothels and will breed in thieves and circus people.

The time went by and the big kingdoms of the mortals were banished, the times of believe were minimum, but when a great Queen rinsed in the apple kingdom, it was almost like spring for centuries the Light court have waited for such a wonderful time they went out and flirted and played whit mortals in the glamour of the era of wonders and manners, blinded to the poverty an the saddens of the most.

and the joy faded, and the war among the mortals grew and some thought that the end of the mortals was near, but the war passed and the people was happy of that, time went, the flow growing and decreasing as the fashions and politics went.

The last time Arjean's father could remember was about 20 or so years ago, when the singers will dress as fairies and the hair was big, then the music was loud, yes, and the hair was big, but the people for some weir reason still believed at least a little.

* * *


	2. A girl and a new school

_Hi well here this is the first chappter of the Arjean history I don't own nothing realy! I take the general idea of changeling and then some of the little mermaid as a little of irish mith, any way hope u like this, I know the chapters is short but it will be getting better in time!_

* * *

First day of school, for Arjean it was a day whit taste of victory... well almost, she had been home-schooled all her life and If his father haven't said in her sixteen party that she could have anything she wanted Arjean wouldn't be trapped again whit a governess, but Arjean's dad was a man of his word.

So here was she, just minutes before from going out from her sheltered world to the Cosgrove High School, it wasn't a privet school it was public but rather nice, the big building looked imposing in a way the manor back home didn't, maybe it was the hundreds of students that were making their way to the building or maybe was that feeling she didn't belonged here.

A sudden click, took out Arjean from her thoughts, Denzel the Chauffeur was holding open the door, so she could go out of the car, they were already at the school.  
With a nervous smile to Denzel Arjean jumped out to meet twenty or twenty-five curious stares from other students, whit a very unlady like growl Arjean said to herself: yes dad great idea, send me to a Public School whit Denzel and the Bentley... even if it's the only car hand made (his father had this very weird obsession whit having all hand made and tech free as possible).

The school building was confusing, but again if you never have been in one finding your way trough it to the principal office could be tricky, but now 20 minutes late for it, Arjean was facing the door of the classroom of her first lesson, She knocked lightly against it, before opening it, the teacher was an middle age lady whit a flowery dress and a matching color cardigan, Arjean was about to say her apology for interrupting so abruptly the class when the woman, stretching her hand asked in a very inpatient voice -well miss her note please- a few chuckles rise from the sited students -I see you are new, ok girl please say your name to your classmates and find a desk- Arjean nodded and faced the sited students and some of them let out gasps of surprise: Arjean was a beautiful girl with porcelain white skin and ebony hair with thick white stripes here and there, but what make them gasp was her eyes because Arjean eyes were a grey so light that they seem white and when the light was direct on them silver freckles could be seen in them.  
whit an forth bigger than she needed to be presented to the Duke, Arjean raised her head and introduced herself to the curious students; My names is Arjean Adhara Balmont Krylov, and I just came from europe 3 years ago I have been studying in home until this year.

after that and be given a desk in the front of the class room the things began to go smoother, the class wasn't so difficult because it was history and she was ahead in that, some girls introduced themselves to her, and asked her about her live in europe, she couldn't say much about it she was most of the time whit her father and she have never went to a night club or nothing like that (she was to young, and well that why fake Id are made for , but she didn't have a clue about that), she of course wasn't totally clueless about life, Court and shide weren't the most chaste but her father was so strict that she never went to a ball or meting whit out him, and even if that weren't that way she was a lady an ladies never speak of such things.

The School experience was so far all that she have expected, in a short month she was already enrolled in few extra curricular activities, but Denzel whit his perfect suit and car was always there to pick her up and bring her home at 6 p.m.  
Something that seemed exiting was fading in routine very fast, but the few hours far from home and rules was worth.  
Her time spent in the library was precious to her in the afternoons the library was almost empty and some times when she was the only one there.  
It was almost december and very few students attended that day due an early snow the classes have been suspended, but she needed to wait for denzel to came to collect her, so whit nothing more to do Arjean found herself sited in the floor her back against one bookshelf, the book was interesting but after an hour and a half the slumber was taking over her.

Something was smelling her head, Arjean thought half sleep, but her eyes fluter open as she remembered where exactly the sleep have caught her, whit a gasp Arjean Found a couple of big copper eyes watching directly at her, slim body like a serpent but not that at all, two legs and a winged back, sharp toots and a stunning golden skin; a Wyvern a small one just as big as a dog, the Wyvern watched her as she tried to pick herself up of the floor, she should call Dad and tell him about the Wyvern no one have saw one of those since the 80's and now right here in the dullest place of the world, was one.

The phone, the phone in some place in the hallway was a phone, never Arjean thought that her fathers was more wrong about cellphones that this afternoon the Wyvern was following her in the manner of a playful dog, but finally the phone was just there, one, tow, rings and then just silence.

* * *

_ don't freak I will put next chapter in a few hours..._


	3. A weird Sight

_so here it is the new chapter I'm working whit the grammar to improve it but I need a beta to help whit this any way here it's _

* * *

Arjean saw a hand in the phone and she followed it to see the owner of such hand, He was a guy, a very tall one maybe a head and a half taller than her he was a little pale but as a lack of sun, because his features reminded her the people of the Grenade Kingdom, and his hair was black and a little messy and long tied in the back, his eyes were of the oddest shade of brown almost red she have ever saw in her life, but what troubled her more was the unreadable expression in his face, you could describe him whit two word Handsome Creepy.

Arjean looked at the guy with annoyed determination, right there was a Wyvern smelling a trash can, and she must call her dad to tell him, and this guy handsome and creepy and all wouldn't let her make such an important call, but the realization stroke her almost red eyes? and she focused in the guy looking at him whit intensity.

Watching the confusion in the girl's face, She sure haven't listened to any thing of what he was saying whit a sigh Elathan said again -Are u stray?, cuz there's no shrink that could make u not look at Ellot.- at the mention of his name the wyvern raised his head as waiting more orders but resuming his garbage exploration after none came from his master.

Arjean was paralyzed, she knew all the courtiers near her home, that just meant that this guy was one of the outcast the ones that wouldn't join the court.  
And That was just what his father would need to put her in governess torture again, but he wouldn't knew of this, tuning her back to the guy Arjean tried to put distance between the outcast and her, just to found Elathan in front of her, and before she could make a graceful exit Eleathan cornered her against the lockers;  
-hey girl, don't run I'm not going to hurt u, I just want to help u- that was it, Arjean was not a fool to not know, that the guy believed that she was a newborn and was confused about what she was seeing -Excuse me sir. I'm well aware about who I'm and specially about who are your kind, Sir- to Arjean surprise the guy just smiled at her and whit a very fast movement took her right hand to his lips, and whispering against it he said -my name if u must know is Elathan Oldrich Vrana heir of the shadow court- Arjean mouth went dry, she not only have make herself acknowledge as one of the fair people but to the heir of the Shadow court, if in some moment of her life she felt like just about to make a Faux pass this was the moment, but now was her turn to declare who she was, protocol said if some one said his or her name to you you must do the same because knowing the name of the other give you advantage and that's not fair, that guy shadow court or not certainly knew the rules, taking her hand back and hiding her astonishment Arjean spoked -I'm Arjean Adhara Balmont Krylov daughter of the count Viktor Chetrien Balmont Krylov of the court of the kingdom of apples -, Elathan watched her carefully from the point of her shoes to her eyes, -I see a young modra kri, weird I didn't know that the old ones now let wander the little away from home, and in no less than in a public school, most of all when all in you scream I don't belong here.-

-Excuse me sir? I'm perfectly normal- Arjean hissed, (with true anger in her voice, because her clothes and look have been picked to look as human possible) -common u cant be serious about that u look normal, any ill trained hunter would recognize u, all ur clothes are hand made, even your shoes, u don´t wear make up, not that u need it, and u are stiffly as if you were raised whit a governess, and look I would recognize that cute ears of your kind any where- the last statement remarked by his index finger tracing her lightly pointed hears barely hidden in her mane of hair , making Arjean blush at the sudden realization of how close Elathan was from her and how true his words seem.

laughing lightly Elathan, watched by the window as other students were leaving the school grounds, -hey little missy care to go lunch whit the evil dark me?- Arjean was perplex going to lunch? -no catch promise, just u me and Ellot would stay in the car- to amazed to say no and well lest face it curious about found what was doing a Shadow Heir whit a Wyvern in a public school and why not to found exactly why he could afford the luxury of having a Wyvern, Arjean followed Elathan to the parking lot.

the coffee house was something nice, maybe even her father would have enjoyed such place, it was like and old fashioned english drawing room but whit many tiny tables near the comfy armchairs and stools a nice old lady at the counter, even a fireplace instead of central heat, Arjean was scratching one of the two grey cats that were in the place, when Elathan sited in the same armchair as her -I imagined that u would feel more comfortable in a place like this, so tell me little Modra Kri what can possible make that a count, let her own daughter go to school, and a public one not least.- Arjean laughed lightly -My father told me that I would have any thing that my heart desires at my birthday- Elathan just raised his eyebrow at the thought of the face the poor count must have made at the cleverness of this child.

The morning went in that way some of the curiosity of Arjean solved and some useful information about the gossips in the light court for Elathan gained, He have never talked so openly whit a member of the seelie court, and certainly never whit such enchanting Shide, as if someone would believe him that such thing was possible. 

He was not stupid he knew that the remaining Light Courters would take the few newborns that they could get and "protect" them from all the new in order to teach them the old ways, or as he loved to call it the "dead ways" even more boring for a shide ones just silly court things and arranged unions between them to ensure that the pure fairies wont get extinguished, but loosing power each day, and the Idea to se this lovely creature in front of him striped of the magic that she deserved and most of all the fun that she deserved was making him sicker about the old ways.  
not was the morning over and he was already thinking a plan, after all the Light Court court wouldn't mess whit him and making the favorite of the duke suffer a little having some fun whit his precious daughter seemed like a wonderful extracurricular project.

Elathan was driving back to school and Arjean was perplexed by the normality in the life of Eleathan and well amazed playing whit his Ipod, when a the view of a black car make Arjean realize abouth the time, by now Denzel have been waiting for more than an hour.

* * *

_some notes_

_Modra Kri means blue blood_

_Some of the names are french others are in czech and some other are from middle east, and our handsome guy has a irish name any way if there's a question I would answer it in the next episode, I'm working on it_


	4. Him

Denzel was positively hysteric, Arjean thought as they drove closer to the parking lot, the black bentley was in sight whit the horrified Chauffeur standing nervous in front of it, Dezel ran to Arjean whit a relief face and worry, when he saw her going out from a young men car.

The snow flakes were falling dancing across the window of the library, her father was giving her the lecture for making denzel wait and worry for her for almost an hour, ok her father was right she shouldn't be so careless but in the other hand if she would have has a cellphone then she would called Denzel, but of course she couldn't even suggest it, Her father was so obsessed with living just in the "right way" (that means nothing tech o made by machines) so Arjean just said yes papa, because there was nothing else she could say to him. Her father was really really old, he was born around the 1860 or so, and since then He refused to update his manners and way of living, the manor was a living testament of that, yes it was beautiful and all the court loved to came to the balls and dinners but it was making Arjean to wander if she would enjoy more living in modern house whit just 4 or 5 rooms and never have to change clothes to "go downstairs" to dinner.

The school was reopened the next monday, the weekend have been eternal to Arjean, and with all that time she have already thought one hundred questions to make to Eleathan, but she have just opened her locker when she saw a little note in there:

_meet me at the parking lot, hurry before class began  
__E. O. V._

Arjean didn't thought it twice, the curiosity was taking the best of her, but taking her backpack and looking around to be sure that no one saw her walking in the opposite side of her class and right to the parking lot.

Eleathan was waiting her with Ellot the Wyvern sited in the roof of the car, the parking lot was almost empty almost all the students were inside the ring bell that announced the began of the classes have just rang. well I'm here Elathan what was so important that couldn't wait?- Eleathan just opened the car door and said -obviously, breakfast and some business I have to do after, -  
-hey just a moment, I do have classes and I can't just go whit you and skip all my classes today- whit a sigh Eleathan turned his body to Arjean, -you would come, because you want to come, and because you already know the stuff they teach you and also because you already missed the first class of the day, and I know you want to came-,  
-ok but this is the only time I'm going to skip my classes.-

As the school was left behind Arjean slapped quiet the voice in her head screaming about what she was doing, but after all she have wanted to came to school to have some fun, and well she was doing it.

They were sited in a green couch in the same coffee shop that they went last time, and there Arjean asked all the things she wanted to know about Eleathan, he was living apart from his mother, he didn't liked to live surrounded by the court and the troubles of it he was going to endure that in a few years every day, Ellot was a present for his 18 birthday he wasn't going to the college, it was pointless because next year he was going to take over his mother duties.

Arjean told him about her life and the balls how her father was always giving her porcelain dolls in a futile attempt to make her look the world the way he does, but she did loved her father, just that well... she was feeling trapped, being the daughter of a count she was always treated whit courteous deference but it was boring most of the time.

Eleathan was looking hypnotized her lips, as she was talking about how her father lectured her about something, she was perfect her pink lips in a childish pout, her glimmering skin and the dark line that her eyelashes drew around her sparkling silver eyes, and above all her cute pointed ears slightly covered by the dark locks of hair, with and instinct reflect Eleatan reached to her hair to put the strands behind her pointy ear, caressing it lightly. Arjean's breath got caught in her throat as she caught herself leaning against Eleathan caress.

This was the second time that Eleathan touched her, whit out her permission it may mean nothing to common people but for Arjean it did, in the court the etiquette was strict no one touched a lady whit out the lady permission, even in something as simple as a hand shake, must be the lady offering her hand to the gentleman, even the normal people never touched her, when the people used to believe and see the "fair folk" they wouldn't dare to put a finger in them and that instinct was there in every mortal. Arjean blushed furiously as Eleathan hand went down in her hair, after a minute she realized that she have been telling him about how his father have made the decision to host a Christmas party, and how much she hated those parties, now she was feeling very very stupid for been silent for a minute.

Eleathan was scratching Humo (the biggest cat of the shop) when his cellphone rang after a number of "yes" and "I see" Eleathan pushed down Humo, and turned to Arjean, -We have to go, I have some business to attend, it wouldn't take much time-

* * *

Hi!!! sorry for the waiting in this chapter i have to work last weekend in a project so I couldn´t write as much as I want I know that u asked for longer chapters Da Vinci at Work, I promise next is gonna be longer because we are gona meet the friends of Eleathan and a lot of nice people, museoftwilight I hope that u liked this mini chapter 


	5. Them

so here it is a very tiny chapter but I liked it a lot I promise I will sit down next sunday and I will make a bigger and detailed one kisses!!

The Black shiny 340Cuda was Eleathan most beloved possession, but the well being of it was been putting in jeopardy as he couldn't take his eyes away from Arjean, she was playing with the ipod browsing among the songs in it, Eleathan was just beginning to understand why the Shides did have such power and had been worshiped as gods for the mortals, Arjean was even in her mortal form perfect, he couldn't think in how she would look in her true form.

Because every Fairy possessed two looks, the human form and the Fairy Form, it was supposed that the innocent people would see thought the human costume the real fairy, the legends were said that the most beautiful of all were the Shide, the tales of beautiful godmothers, and enchanting fairies were wrote thinking in the Shide, but then the Sluagh rules of the Shadow court were the opposite, they weren't monstrous or hideous they were dark, they were a shadow that you don't want to see in your dreams.

Eleathan parked the cuda, in front of a very old warehouse, in fact Arjean was amassed about how interesting it looked the was paint in the walls and some wild flowers growing between the litter in the floor; Arjean was looking at this when a kid not older than eleven came out of the building smiling, and opened the big doors to let the car in. Once inside Eleathan opened the car door, to came out, -come now, it won't take much-, said Eleathan trowing his keys to the boy and heading to the back of the warehouse.

The warehouse office was almost empty, there were just some books and few couches and puffs in what it look as an atempt to make it comfortable, Arjean walked around and took sit in a old green chaise lounge, while Eleathan talked some more thing with his cellphone, Arjeans caught the sight of a old book poking out under the chaise lounge, she piked it and was just opening it when a fragile voice as crystal spoked to her, -excuse me my lady, would you read me the tale of the red shoes?,- the kid that had opened the door of the warehouse was standing right there, he was thin and willowy, dressed in grayish jeans and hoodie that made more evident his strawberry blond hair and, big deep brow eyes, but what startled Arjean more was the mute swiftness of movement that the kid displayed making no sound until he was right beside her.

Arjean took the book and gestured the kid to take sit beside her; The tale was a very old version of the red shoes, the shoemaker was just buying the reed leather when a click behind them, announced that Eleathan have just finished his phone call, as if commanded the kid took his leave making a very serious court curtsey, startling Arjean as the girl took her leave.

Shaking her head Arjean turned around to saw Eleathan watching out at the warehouse by the office window, and getting up from the chaise long walked next to him, by the window she saw two people that were coming in, one was a very big and tall guy, his arms were so big that Arjean thought that he could be easily a blacksmith if the craft were still in practice, and the other was a girl not very tall but maybe a little more than herself, the girl was blonde and her hair was cut in something like a mohawk, just a bit longer and in wider tan normal, and Arjean could tell that the girl have been recently dragged from her bed because she was wearing a loose hoodie over a pink pj's pants.

Lilion and Nazar just arrived to the old ware house they were there to pick the week package, and they would arrived earlier if Lilion didn't have had so much trouble getting up earlier. Eleathan was watching amused how his two favorite dream sellers were arriving in such a mess he can almost swear that Nazar have dragged Lilion out of bed, this was al most the same scene every week, now they will stop to greet Radwa and finally in ten or fifteen minutes they will came up.

Eleathan studied Arjean as she was watching the new comers, and again the same thoughts of how mesmerizing a shide could be, returned to his mind, here it was one of the most protected baby girls of the shining court in and old dusty warehouse, and she haven't complained not once, and in her face he couldn't saw not even a frown of dislike towards the whole situation.

interrupting the sound of the incompressible and muffled voices from downstairs Eleathan spoke,

-My little modra kri, why didn't u run and told?

Arjean turned to see Eleathan, who was still looking trough the window, confused for a second at the inspected question, but reassuming the watching of the tree people downstairs, before speaking in a whisper -it was, because I never had a secret, thats why I don't told, a lady must not have a single secret , not even one.-

Eleathan looked directly at her, after the words escaped from her lips, and again breaking all the written and unwritten social laws, Eleathan extended his hand caressing the nape of her neck, raising his hand slowly to trace her lightly pointy ear, when she didn't pull away and instead of it leaned in to his caresses, Eleathan slide his free arm around Arjean's waist to pull her closer, her skin smelled like the barely warm sun in the beginning of the spring, she was shivering in his arms at the sudden embrace, of him.

-----Only girls do court curtsey, men and boys bow that's why arjean knew Radwa was a girl,


	6. Warehouse

** New Chappter please Enjoy!**_  
_

* * *

_Eleathan looked directly at her, after the words escaped from her lips, and again breaking all the written and unwritten social laws, Eleathan extended his hand caressing the nape of her neck, raising his hand slowly to trace her lightly pointy ear, when she didn't pull away and instead of it leaned in to his caresses, Eleathan slide his free arm around Arjean's waist to pull her closer, her skin smelled like the barely warm sun in the beginning of the spring, she was shivering in his arms at the sudden embrace, of him._

* * *

-Tell me more, Eleathan commanded in a low whisper-, Arjean didn't spoke another word but she raised her head to look at him with her pale silver eyes bright with unshed tears and for a second Eleathan didn't think in nothing more than the fragility of the trembling beauty in his arms.

As Eleathan moved closer, Arjean felt the world go silent and closed her eyes at the exact moment when their lips meet in a light touch.

When the door flung open Nazar, remembered why the rule of first knock then enter was made; it was made to prevent his boss from trying to kill him latter, the look that Eleathan give to him frizzed him right there in the spot, Arjean tried to untangled herself from Eleathan, finding it impossible since He didn't loosed his grip in her waist, she was beginning to feel her face becoming warm with blush when the girl pushed the big man aside and entered speaking in a very cheery mood.

- Sheik(1)!!!!!!! we are here!!!!, we were took our time if Nazar had let me, so is his fault we are unusually almost in time for like 10 minutes.- all that in one breath made Arjean wonder how many words this girl could speak in one minute since all that only took her like 15 seconds, but grateful no less by the opportune mood change that her rant brought.

Eleathan just smiled a little as he loosened his grip in Arjean waist an took sit in the chaise lounge and motioned to the new comers to take a sit as well,

Lilion, I would like you to meet Arjean, she is in the same school as us, Arjean Lilion is one of my trusted dream gather, as is Nazar,

-a pleasure to meet you, Lilion- Arjean have not ended to speak those words when Lilion threw her self in a new rant, -yes I have see you in the school of course but I haven't any class with you so I guess is normal we haven't meet until now, but I think u are a very pretty girl, we should go to the mall together some day if Sheik doesn't get jealous about we going to the mall and I have some friends that you should meet at school their are very funny and...- Lilion breathe before u pass out from lack of air- the big Guy named Nazar spoke, and to surprise of Arjean; his voice was smooth and educated, nothing to go with his blacksmith type or at least that was what arjean thought.

After Nazar intervention Lilion stayed a little less talkative, but it could also be because Eleathan took out some paper envelopes and handled them to both of them and a couple more for "the others". after a five minutes and some instructions to Nazar that she didn't understand, Lilion bored and totally in the dark about what was they were talking about asked Arjean to go out of the room to see what was Radwa doing, Arjean looked at Eleathan in a years developed sense of needing consent to leave the room, Eleathan just nodded at her.

So I have already saw you in the school but you seemed so quiet and classy that I never thought that you would speak to me,- Lilion said, as they were walking to the front of the warehouse, -excuse me if I seemed so unapproachable, I have all my life been home-schooling and I really having trouble to make friends in the school,-

-wow, you really? well you can hang on with me and my friends we are not often in the school but some times we do- lilion said as she pulled her rebel blond hair back from the thousand time in ten minutes.

Radwa was drawing with her index finger intricate figures in the dirt of a window, shining as the light of the sun found a way through the carved dust and dirt, but as soon as Radwa saw the women coming near, she ran and threw herself at Lilion arms, before Arjean was capable of express her tanks for the invitation of Lilion, but the draw that Radwa was doing in the window attracted her attention; there in the window drew with childish perfection was she in her fairy self, loose hair and flowing gown her ears very pointy and her transparent dragon wings shining in her back, surrounded by many magical creatures all of them shining from the sun rays.

-that's how you look, am I right?- Radwa crystal voice spoke, once again beside Arjean before she could even notice her, but she eyed the girl as she slowly nodded to her, -how do you do that I look like that?- Arjean asked to much curious about how the girl had found out that.

-simply really-, Radwa said- my family was guaranteed to saw the ones like you,- as she was saying that Radwa raised her hand and pulled back her sleeve. -long time ago, a woman was incapable of keeping her mouth shut and, his little brother behold the marks, and has been like that with each generation- and truly Radwa's left arm bore feather marks as scars left by a burn, -and I'm the youngest of my family so I behold the feathers of the seventh brother and the gift to see the people like you my lady,- Arjean thought that she would collapse right there, she of course knew the tale of the seven swans or the seven crows but she always thought of it as a happy ending, and an ending not a continuation in a scarred arm in a little girl.

Radwa, seeing the scared expression in Arjean face, just smiled as she covered her arm again, -it doesn't hurt, only a little itch in summer but thats all, and I can do a neat tricks, would you like to see some?- Arjean tried her best to look calm and nodded for Radwa to show her.

Outside from the building a man was watching the little girl and Arjean and making some notes, taking out his cell phone he dialed and from the other place of the line the call was answered, madam yes? it's Arioch, I have some news not all of them neat but you were right she is here...

* * *

Ok I know pointless little chapter! but to be honest I liked it so much, I don't know why, hey by the way some reviews would make me soooo happy! hope I will up date soon but hope you enjoyed this!

(1) In Islam: a) A religious official. b) A leader of an Arab family or village. c) Used as a form of address for such an official or leader. Slang A romantically alluring man.


	7. They will find out soon

Lilion was heading to math classes, that was really the only assignment that se did liked, because those were the only certain answers in life, that 2 plus 2 was equal to four and nothing more; the students were coming and going all around the hallways in a hurry trying to reach their class rooms, and right there Lilion saw Arjean searching for something in her locker with a light frown in her face; last time She saw Arjean they have only being able to speak for a little before she had need been back at school and don't get caught for skipping school.

-Arjean!, Hi!! it's me Lilion, did you remember me?-, said Lilion as fast as she could (an she could do this very fast)

the frown in Arjean face was replaced for one of surprise, -Ho hello Lilion, of course I remember you!, I was searching for my homework but it seems like I forget bringing it... that o Ellot ate it last time, -and with a sigh of resignation Arjean closed the door of the locker.

At this words the eyes of Lilion grow brighter as she exclaimed -We can always skip some classes, it's not like a big deal, you only said that you were sick and couldn't send your homework.

Arjean thought for a minute, of course the idea was appealing, but cutting class was becoming an habit now that she skipped classes once or twice at week to join Eleathan for some hours. But Lilion was looking at her, light honey eyes filled with hope, Arjean just nodded and opened again her locker to replace the note book for her tote bag, as Lilion cheered for the coming trip.

The streets in down town were Lilion took Arjean were colorful and filled with all kind of shops, most of them little boutiques and used things and vintage music, Arjean loved each part of the place and wondered why she have never been there, Lilion by the other hand was greeted by some of the shops owners and people in those streets as she was a regular costumer in them, Arjean was so distracted that she bumped in Lilion as she suddenly stooped in front of store, and before arjean made the thousand apology for the morning lilion dragged her inside, the shop was very clean but a mess any way, there were old vinyl discs and clothes but what made lilion practically bolt in to the store was a pair of ballerina shoes a red ones; -perfect!, lilion whispered as she took them to see if they would fit, and of course they do, Arjean looked amused how lilion tried the shoes, but a something in the third shelf of the left wall called to her, there in the shelf were 3 tiny silver tea spoons one was ended in a bow, the second ended in a sited rabbit and the last one was a firefly Arjean was looking at the delicate work in each of them when lilion called from the counter, Arjean didn't need a second thought she took the spoons with her to the counter and bought them 5 dollars each.

it was almost 2 o'clock when Lilion suggested they stopped for a lunch in a coffee shop near from the stores it was old and to be hones it looked a little unclean, but as lilion told they do had the best berry cupcakes in the city,

So... may I make a question?- Lilion said

Arjean looked carefully at the girl in front of her and she only could feel honest curiosity so she nodded, -yes of course you may ask any thing,

-o well then, the Sheik... I mean Eleathan and you are dating?,

Arjean blushed a little and looked at Lilion before the shine in her eyes betrayed her.

-I knew it!! you to look so nice together!!!, and it's not like you are scar u are some one like him right?

arjean arched a brow at this scar thing she really didn't understand that part, -hu, well yes he and i are very similar thing but what did u mind with the scar thing?,

lilion smiled at her happy to can tell some thing Arjean didn't knew, Eleathan told me that you are a new one, so maybe you don't know this yet, long time ago some humans were cursed by the fairies some were shaped in animals and other had terrible punishments for things that any one would do, as you saw Radwa's arm was a good example, well the people who carry the blood of this persons from so far ago had light curses, and I really don't know why we are valuable for the remaining fairies, or thats what i was told i haven't seen not even one of the kind of fairies that cursed my family and I hope never saw one of those creatures in my whole life. At this point Lilion pointed to her new shoes, my family is cursed all the females must dance to earn living, sadly my mom wasn't careful enough because I'm a special case my father was a scar to I never meet him, but I'm allergic to roses and we thought that maybe he was cursed with an animal form because i have like sharp senses and as you can deduce by your self living in a city with those is a curse a very bad one.

Arjean was speechless she had never thought that the ancient dreamers (and not scars as they called themselves) would be like this that they would fear and hate the ones that had put the burden of the proof of magic in their bodies, but then Lilion's cellphone rang, and the person who spoke in the other side make Lilion pale, she only answered yes and hanged the phone looking at Arjean she said, -your father was at the school for something early this morning, and they are looking for you, Eleathan to was looking for u adn he sounded pretty upset, I think we better come back.

I know I'm really mean, or maybe not no one really is reading this so I can give me the luxury of left a cliff and no one would complain or care for that matter, any way I'm going to sleep a little and curse the holidays see you soon I hope! a very sad bunny! bye


End file.
